Alter Egos
by IAmAShizayaSupporter
Summary: Just a couple shorts with Shizaya and their alter egos.
1. Shizou X Izaya

_I love you guys. I really, really do. Dunno why, I don't know y'all, but you guys are so nice. The few people you left reviews on my stories were so sweet. And the stories sucked. I don't like dialogue. And it was rushed.._

_Anyhow, I couldn't get to sleep and whilst waiting for Durarara (and fighting with my roommate who was trying to hog the TV) with a friend of mine, I started checking out their alter egos. I kinda became Obsessed for RoppiXTsuki, I just like the idea of a clueless Shizuo and shelled up Izaya. Oh, and black & Red. My single favorite color combination._

_Okay, I need someone to stop me from rambling. Anyhow, I came up with this idea that I tossed around with a friend and decided to try out the Chapter stories with a few shorts showing the Alter Egos love, and of course, gotta kick start it with the Non-Alter egos. Excuse spelling errors, grammatical and so on and so forth. I can barely see the screen I'm so sleepy. As Always, tell me what you think!  
_

**_I own nothing Copyrighted_**

* * *

**Izaya X Shizuo.**

* * *

Izaya and Shizuo hate each other.

Despite ending up in bed together, they really do. They just happen to like leaving their mark on each others bodies.

Together, they are toxic. To each other, to everyone else. When they are not hurriedly tearing each others clothes off, they are trying to kill each other.

When in bed, nasty words and rough nips take place of knives and yells. Hickeys take place of wounds and scars. The difference being that the sex ends with them in each others arms, sleeping peacefully.

The cycle starts again when Izaya wriggles his way out of his lover's arms in the morning. When he pulls on his pants and what's left of his shirt. It's when he sits on the side of his bed, pulling on his shoes when he notices the early sun on his lover's face.

The cycle's only moment filled without hatred and fighting is when a tired Izaya makes the rash decision to gently brush the blonde bangs from his face, smoothing the mess of hair, before leaning down and kissing Shizuo's tanned forehead. It's after the door shuts and Shizuo's honey colored eyes drift open with a smile and a sigh of disappointment every morning when the sneaky informant isn't beside him in bed.

Yes, Izaya and Shizuo hate each.

But that doesn't mean they don't also love each other.


	2. Hachimenroppi X Tsukishima

**Hey Guys~**

**These guys are my favorite :) I feel like I should clarify some things first; 1, Roppi does, indeed, have his bangs dyed maroon, various reasons in the different stories he's in. 2, Tsuki has golden eyes, similar to Shizou's. 3, Roppi, in any story I have him in, has maroon eyes. I feel like it fits his melancholy personality better.**

**Okay, now, I gotta ask you guys a favor. This story, it has all the Alter Egos (that I know of) in it, but there is a problem with some of the pairings. Psyche X Delic is relatively know, but then again, so is Delic and Hibiya. I, personally, prefer PsycheDelic, and Hibiya X Tsugaru, but I'm not the one who reads this so... I need you guys to tell me how you think I should do it. I could do both versions of each, but that's two extra chapters that would be forced since I don't like the pairings. So, its up to you guys.  
**

**As always, I would love it if you guys left your thoughts or any questions you may have. Excuse any grammatical and/or spelling mistakes.**

**I OWN NOTHING COPYRIGHTED**

* * *

Hachimenroppi X Tsukishima

* * *

Hachimenroppi hated humans.

Not many people liked Hachimenroppi either. He was cold, indifferent to all those around him. So it was a surprise to many when the shy and coward Tsukishima started to follow the shorter boy around. He was lost. A lot. Roppi, begrudgingly, helped him when the boy was list.

It surprised them even more when Roppi, without emotion, would help the blundering boy. He picked up dropped glasses and made sure the tall blonde didn't get lost.

Now, them sitting on a long window sill, Tsuki's head in Roppi's lap, was normal as they read. Of course, they stood out. Roppi had the maroon highlights in his raven hair that matched his eyes. His dark jacket pulled around him, red synthetic fur tickling his neck. The other boy was tall, wearing a white and black outfit, a long white scarf with maroon tint tied around his neck, lazily drifting to the floor.

Roppi's hand played with the thick blonde mess of hair as he read, the smallest of content smiles on his lips, the boy below smiling wide though. He wasn't reading, just peering at his friend though thick glasses. "Roppi…"

The raven made a small sound of surprise when Tsuki's lips met his, but his arms just linked themselves around the taller boy's neck, instead of pushing away like people expected.

Roppi long ago declared that Tsuki was not a human, because Roppi didn't hate him. Tsuki had smiled, and Roppi had given a rare show of emotion.

Tsuki still thinks he's beautiful when he smiles.


	3. Psyche X Delic

**I am so sorry! I know I haven't written in for ever. My phone broke, and I had all my writing in it, then I lost my password, got busy, forgot... So I'm going to try and make it up by writing two chapters for this (One after this), one for Paints, and attempt to finish this tomorrow.**

** My writings a little rusty, I haven't been able to write as much as I would have like to, and I'm not really happy with it. I'm really sorry, please excuse any spellings and grammar issues.  
**

**Oh, and since I didn't get a clear picture on which couples to write for, so I'll write them all, but my favored first. (Sorry those rooting for the others!)  
**

**As always, leave questions and any feedback you feel like leaving! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY LITTLE PINKIE FINGER!**

* * *

**Pysche X Delic**

* * *

Delic had always been a bit of a playboy, with both boys and girls.

Psyche had always been a bit naive when it came to love.

When Delic got involved with the young, innocent Psyche, people assumed Delic would cheat on the boy, like he always had. Break his heart in the worst ways.

Psyche's friends tried to keep him away from Delic, to keep the boy from crushing on Delic. Of course, neither would stand for this. One, naïve and young, thought the other was handsome and just slightly dangerous. The other, flirty and experienced, thought nothing was too out of the ordinary, but those pink eyes and raven hair were too cute to resist. They met at night, went on walks.

It surprised people, when Delic seemingly stopped flirty wildly. He spent more, and more time with the boy, keeping him within in his sights. It seemed that he had finally found a chase to keep chasing. They were sure it would end, when Delic resisted.

It took months for Psyche to let Delic kiss him.

Delic still thinks it was worth more than all those faceless men and women.


	4. Hibiya X Tsugaru

**I own nothing but a faulty laptop and building annoyance.**

**I want to try and finish this soon. Three hours ago, I may of promised three chapters tonight, but me having to start of due to a meddling niece, said faulty laptop, and a random trip to town that took an hour, it may take a little while longer to get it done.**

**Anyway, Paints won't be updated soon.**

**Please leave feedback if you have any. I read it, but don't respond because author notes and responses will be longer than the stories XD**

* * *

Hibiya's head was almost impossible to turn. Not that anybody tried, and not beyond unimaginable reason. Not only was he attractive, he was prince, sole heir to a large kingdom. He had gotten used to being pursued by random people he did not know, and being treated special.

So, imagine his surprise, when he ran into someone who, for once, did not care too much about his name. Or his money.

Tsugaru was, by all accounts, a peaceful man. And this peaceful man liked horses. So, he got work at the royal stables, glad to be among the noble steeds. His first meeting with the prince didn't go as well as most hope.

"That's an odd thing to wear when tending to horses."

Despite this, Tsugaru was probably the only person Hibiya came into contact with at regular intervals that did not actively try to court him. So, he became the only person Hibiya trusted. Hibiya's only friend. Being a good looking guy himself, it didn't take too long for Hibiya to fall for him.

Of course, Tsugaru had to make the first move, because Hibiya didn't want to admit he was in love.

It, however, was Hibiya that got down on one knee and proposed in the middle of an extremely extravagant dinner party.

* * *

**Yes, Hibiya is a prince. And yes, gay marriage is allowed in his kingdom. I had a hard time imagining how they met, so it probably is a bit awkward.**


	5. Psyche X Tsugaru

**I don't ****own anything Copyrighted.**

**Only one more to go!  
**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Psyche went through the world with little care about anything. He wasn't rude, just naive, and very child-like in ideals and mannerisms. This can be dangerous, so he always had someone on his back, making sure he was safe. Because of this, he never really grew up, which made them more cautious.

This led to the immediate distrust of the man Psyche met in the park, sitting peacefully and smoking a pipe. In the few spare moments he was alone, the two met, and quickly became friends, because he treated naive, childish Psyche like an adult.

Psyche began to grow as an adult, if only slightly. It was relatively easy for him to come to terms with his feelings for Tsugaru. His friends however, could not. They thought Tsugaru was bad for him, and would either ruin or break the little Psyche they knew. They began to pull Psyche away from Tsugaru. Make sure he never talked to him again.

It was Psyche who grew enough that one day, he snapped, and wouldn't let them decide for him. That day, he walked up to Tsugaru and kissed him _hard_.

It was that day, that Tsugaru became proud to hold Psyche's affections.

* * *

**I think my stress and ADHD is starting to show in my work. Oh well, I guess.**


End file.
